Lukas Talinko
Email: eye_of_the_wolf@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Black Height: 5'6" Weight: 145 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Ebou Dar, Altara Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 11 Philosophy: The Spring Primary Weapon: Katana Secondary Weapon: Rapier Tertiary Weapon: Hand to Hand History Character?s Name: Lukas Talinko Age: 16 Place of Origin: Ebou Dar, Altara Hair Colour: Black Eye Colour: Hazel Height: 5'6" Weight: 65 kilograms Brief History. Lukas Talinko was born into a poor family in the heart of the Rahad. His father was a simple bargeman, his mother a simple housewife, his only other sibling a brother five years older than him. This small family of four all lived in a cramped house with only a bedroom, a kitchen and a sitting toom. His early years as a child were dangerous to say the least with constant robberies, murders and duels often taking place but a few feet away from the house. But Lukas survived and by the time he was nine he was a true citizen of the Rahad, with quick reflexes, a sharp tongue and a red hot temper. With his family being so poor everyone had to chip in to help keep the family going his father held his job as a bargeman, his brother worked in a warehouse stacking and moving goods and Lukas took a job as a jockey. Being a jockey turned out to be one of the most exciting experiences of his life, his diminutive size and lack of fear allowed him to push his horse and his body to the limits in races and before long he had made a name for himself in betting circles. His successes in the racing world also allowed his family to move up slightly in the world, they were able to buy a two bedroom house and they no longer had to survive on scraps of food. The only downside to his success was the resentment he recieved from his father and brother, they believed that they should be the providers for the family not some pre-pubescent little boy. Lukas stayed as a jockey until he reached the age of thirteen at which point he became too big for the job although he was still slighter and shorter than most other boys his age. During his young career he had raced at the Circuit of the Sun, the Silver Circuit and the Circuit of Heaven and had won no less than fifteen races but back in the Rahad that meant nothing. To the denizens of this rough quarter he was seen as a coward as he had not yet fought a duel, they rationalised that he thought himself above them and their rules and so he became a target for bullying and humiliation. That was until one day he decided he would fight back. Taking his father?s knife from the house he ventured out into the dark alleys of the Rahad and after spotting one of his bully?s he charged forward and challenged him to a duel. The other youth accepted confident in his own skill and the lack of experience on Lukas? part, that proved to be a major mistake, sure Lukas might not have had any experience or skill but he was fueled by feelings of anger and humiliation and he had speed on his side. The duel proved to be a short one with Lukas running straight at his opponent and stabbing straight at his chest ignoring the jarring blow he took the shoulder and watching with grim satisfaction as the lights faded from his opponent?s eyes. Ripping the blade from the dead youth?s chest he stumbled back home watching as people eyed him with a new found respect, in their eyes he was no longer a cowardly, weedy little boy but a young man to be reckoned with. Over the next couple of years the mature side of Lukas started to emerge, he was seen as a cocky, self-confident young man who relied on his wits and his speed to keep him out of trouble. He was still short and thin but his diminutive size proved to be a boon as he became quick and agile unlike many of the larger young men who found themselves at the end of a dagger because they did not move fast enough. And over the next couple of years one realisation fueled on this young man?s ambitions, that with power came respect. After he had won that first duel people had begun to respect him more and as he fought more and more duels that respect grew greater and so he reasoned that to gain respect he would have to gain power and that if the only way to gain power was through weapons then he would become a master of weapons. That meant that we would have to train with the best of the best and that meant the Warders, those legendary warriors whose sole purpose was to become a living weapon. And so at the age of sixteen he headed off for Tar Valon to become a trainee of the Warders with only his speed and a slight knowledge of how to use a dagger as his credentials. Category:WS 11 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios